Technically Screwed
by queenhelba
Summary: Screwdriver!/Bruno - XXX/Kink!Fic - Bruno reacquaints himself with...himself and a screwdriver finds an unconventional yet pun-worthy use.


**Author's Note**: Yes, I KNOW that it's toxic. But Bruno is a robot, so anything goes, right? ;)

/-/-/

Bruno whimpered slightly as he forced a couple fingers into his ass. He hesitated, allowing the tight entrance to become accustomed to the small intrusion, yet pleasurably painful stretching of the tense muscles. He arched his back, sliding his now firmly erect cock through his sweaty palm, cooing softly from the delight of his touch. There was no need to rush this feeling. He kept the thought of an orgasm at bay, thinking only of his comfort in the current moment. With Jack and Yusei gone to Peru and Crow busy with work, Bruno at last found time to himself. All of himself.

He removed the digits firmly nestled inside his hole and slid them into his mouth, slicking them with a fresh coat of saliva. Bruno spread his legs widely, holding them temporarily in the air as he forced the two fingers back into the warm cavern. He moaned, tossing his head to the side and breathing in Yusei's scent from the pillow. Yusei had told him he didn't mind if Bruno slept in his bed while he was gone. He hadn't said anything about masturbating in his bed, but what Yusei didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Bruno bucked his hips against the fingers, squirming and thrusting in any attempt to get them deeper into his core. He already began to tire from inadequate thickness and length of the digits crammed tightly inside and ached for something larger to sate his overwhelming appetite for sex. It was too soon, he knew, to go shoving something thick into his sensitive organ without any further stretching or lubricating of the delicate tissue. But he wasn't one to follow rules.

He fumbled around in the folds of the sheet beside him, searching for where he had carelessly tossed the screwdriver. His hand felt the cold metal of the tip and he grinned with anticipation. Bruno slid the handle of the tool into his mouth, working his tongue over the ridged surface. Once satisfied, he quickly flipped onto his knees and arched his back. Holding the tool firmly in his hand, he lowered it to his prepared hole, allowing the tip to lightly penetrate past the tight ring of muscle.

"Nnn..." He moaned softly, rolling his hips back to greet the hard, cold plastic of the screwdriver. Bruno continued to press, eager to feel the length reach into his depths. He winced as the dry cavern was stretched and pulled by his impatient thrusts. It seemed saliva was not going to be enough today. He bit his lip and steadily withdrew the object. The frustration and eagerness brought on by his arousal had only made penetration more difficult as his muscles tightened and tensed against any intrusions. Bruno squirmed anxiously.

He did not come unprepared however. Panting softly, he reached an arm to the floor to where he left the can. Bruno had become rather experienced with using WD-40 as a form of anal lubrication. To him, it was an invaluable kink that increased his masturbation experiences ten-fold. Just the smell alone would set him off. The sweet, thick aroma triggered an unconscious sensual reaction and anytime someone in the house started using it, Bruno would often find himself having to run to the bathroom to fix a little "problem" in his jeans.

He lay on his stomach, grinning wickedly as he applied a more than sufficient amount of lubricant to the screwdriver handle. It collected in thick droplets in the ridges of the tool, dripping carelessly down Bruno's fingers. He raised himself to his knees again, and began rubbing the freshly slicked handle against his aching hole. Slowly, he pushed in it, gripping the blankets tightly.

"Aahh!" He cried out as the tool slipped past the firm muscles. He waited, gasping for breath as he tensed and loosened against the cool, wet length. With a loud moan, Bruno at last began to work the item in and out. His own soft cries resounded in his ears, making his cock twitch slightly and he forced himself to let go of the sheet to tend to it. He pressed his face into the pillow, drinking in Yusei's musky sent. The growing orgasm sent waves of pleasure through his body and he stroked his dick roughly, allowing as his mind to wander. "Mmm...Yusei...harder..." He mumbled to himself. Embarrassment heated his cheeks, but he ignored it. This was his personal time. He could say whatever he wanted.

Pre-cum dripped along his arm, but he already knew he was going to come any second. Trembling, Bruno forced himself to his knees. His wrist was sore, so he switched hands. Bruno was completely entranced in his motive of self-pleasure and quickly began to lose control of his emotions. "Un, harder, yes!" He yelled to himself, thrusting the tool against his prostate with all the strength he could muster. Every muscle began to spasm erratically as the climax hit. It slammed into his prostate, sending hot cum surging onto his abdomen, causing him to weaken and fall backwards to onto the bed. "Ah...Ah..Ah.." He moaned loudly, allowing the tool to continue to milk him thoroughly.

To Bruno, it felt like hours, but in actuality, his entire session only managed to last ten minutes. He panted loudly, his lungs gasping for breath as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. It wasn't just the large amount of hot cum on his belly that had toe-curling warmth coursing through his body. For once, he was truly content and sated. He sighed.

His heavy breathing had left his throat parched. After removing the tool from its deep and snug location, Bruno practically rolled off the bed to stand himself on shaky feet. He gathered his discarded clothing from opposite corners of the room and set off to make himself a cup of cold water, wiping off the sweat beaded on his forehead with the fabric of his shirt. Just as he opened the cabinet to find a cup, Crow came bounding up the stairs.

"BOO." He shouted. Bruno almost died.

"C-crap! Don't s-scare me like that!" His knees were already sore from fucking himself and he had to hold on to the counter to keep from collapsing.

Crow chuckled. "Sorry. I got a break, so I came home for lunch... you look exhausted."

Bruno felt his breath catch in his throat. "Y-yeah." He squeaked. "I... was working." Partially true, at least.

"Aww, such a diligent, little worker!" Crow teased, obviously not realizing Bruno's post-orgasmic expression still clearly written on his pale, sweaty face and the cum causing his shirt to stick to his stomach. "But really, don't worry about it."

"Huh..." Bruno mumbled. Crow had lost him at "boo".

"Yusei isn't here barking orders and you don't have a real job, so if I were you, I'd be taking advantage of your time off." Crow said, taking a juice box from the fridge. "You know, sleep in, take a hot bath, masturbate, all that good shit. God dammit, I poked the straw through the back..."

"_Yeah." Bruno thought to himself. "Masturbate."_

"Yeah, I think...I'll do that...the shower! I mean...right. Good night." Bruno stumbled back into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Actually, a shower would be pretty nice. He felt really weak and confused suddenly. Crow failed to notice his departure as he was too busy trying to slurp up the juice gushing from the hole in the package.

THE END.


End file.
